


Dice takes on the multiverse

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi-verse, Multiverse, Not In Chronological Order, Other, assorted one shots, he has a Gaster blaster type head, his name is dice, lamia!uf!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Everything was so different from his home world, especially how the surface worked.But it was okay. He claimed territory, and he's out of the way.Screw what the others think.





	Dice takes on the multiverse

In the time that Dice had ended up in the multi-verse, he decided that he much more preferred his home world. The sights, the sounds, they were far more cluttered than he would have liked. It was that reason, along with one other, why had had moved out of the city, far from the noises, sights, and all the other not-hims, and not-Boss’s. Everything combined, all at once? It was more than enough to make his head dizzy with confusion. It didn’t help that the alpha-timeline Sans territory was so small. There simply was not enough space for all of the skeletons that had ended up there.

So he claimed territory in the mountains, where no one dares to go. He longed to return home, but he knew that he was currently unable to, seeing as the others had judged his knowledge too “archaic” to help with the machine.

“Fuckin’ assholes,” he grumbled, one hand holding onto a deer he had hunted, “I’ll build my own damn machine. I’ll build a better machine than those fuckers ever would.”

The scent of blood, of human blood, stopped him in his tracks. It was too close to her scent. He shook his head and his forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air. If they continued the way they were going, they were going to end up at the cabin he (illegally) claimed as his own, as long as they didn’t pass out first.

Adjusting his grip on the deer, he continued on his way home more than certain that he would come across them sooner or later, conscious or not. Grumbling, he huffed and internally bitched about what his life had come to.

Patch them up, and send them on their way, he chanted to himself. No keeping.

Of course, things don’t always go how they were planned...


End file.
